1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frame kits for PC cards and assembled PC cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese patent application Kokai No. 309517/94 discloses a frame kit of this type and a PC card.
FIG. 10 shows such a PC card 50 which includes an upper cover member 51, a lower cover member 52, a frame 53, and a memory card (circuit board) 54. The upper and lower cover members 51 and 52 are made by bending and forming a metal sheet such that the upper cover member 51 has an end portion 51A and side portions 51B with a C-shaped cross-section and the lower cover member 52 has an end portion 52A molded in the frame 53. The frame 53 has a shoulder 53A for supporting the memory card 54 and a rounded engaging projection 53B.
As shown in FIG. 11, the memory card 54 is mounted on the shoulder 53A of the frame 53, and the cover member 51 is joined with the frame 53. The rounded engaging projection 53B facilitates the cover member 51 to snap the frame 53 to shield the memory card 54 on all sides. The leading edge of the C-shaped end portion 51A is brought into contact with the end portion 52A of the lower cover member 52 for electrically connecting both of the cover members 51 and 52.
In general, formed parts have dimensional errors. Especially, the cover members 51 and 52 made by bending and forming have relatively large errors in the direction of thickness of the PC card. Consequently, the PC card wherein the upper cover 51 merely snaps the frame 53 at the engaging end 53B can permit large play of the upper and lower cover members 51 and 52.
Such large play makes the user uncomfortable and permits the upper and lower cover members to readily separate when the PC card is dropped, for example, and unstable the electrical connection between the upper and lower cover members.